A conventional chair made of metal tubes is conveniently manufactured and easily designed in various shapes so that the chairs can be used as leisure chairs. The seat and the backrest of the chair are made of a plastic or wooden board that is fixedly connected to the frames of metal tubes by rivets. Nevertheless, the plastic or wooden board cannot provide a good air exchanging feature between the body of the person sitting in the chair and the seat and the backrest so that the person will feel uncomfortable after sitting in the chair for a long period of time. Therefore, some manufacturers use flexible cross members such as endless strips to wrap between the two sides of the frame of the chair so as to form the seat and the backrest with holes defined therethrough. However, the flexible endless strips are difficult to secure between the two sides and it takes time to attach the endless strips one by one to the seat and the backrest.
The present invention provides an assembly of a cross member connected between the two sides of the seat frame and the backrest frame of a chair. The cross member includes two end members fixedly connected to the two sides of the frame of the seat and the backrest, and a flexible strip connected between the two end members.
The present invention resolves the drawbacks of the cross members of the conventional chair wherein the manufacturers only rivets the end members to the two sides of the seat frame and the backrest frame to form the backrest and the seat.